


Cherry On Top

by Secretary_Turtle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Background Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's a little bit angsty, M/M, No Smut, Poor Brian, Roger's secretly a teen-age girl, as usual, brian and freddie are fed up with the sexual tension, deaky is a bean, just a little, mentioned smut, roger's a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretary_Turtle/pseuds/Secretary_Turtle
Summary: John and Roger have been pining over eachother sincee the day they met. One simple gesture could change everything.I suck at summaries but the work is good.





	1. One Too Many Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff and I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning but it should be good I hope. My updating schedule will be pretty inconsistent but it should update once or twice a week, maybe more if I'm lucky. Hope you like it!

John Deacon was never a party person, and he never would be. The smell of sweat and alcohol that filled the club was sickening, he wouldn't have been here if it weren't for the fans. The rest of the band was off somewhere else in the room. Freddie was probably gone by now, most likely in bed with some guy he'd found at the bar. He wasn't sure where Brian was at the moment, he might've left earlier on, before the party got too crazy. 

Roger, he knew, was still here. Why? Well, the blonde was halfway across the room, standing on a chair with an oversized glass of champagne. John couldn't make out what he was saying but it almost surely involved sex. He watched. John knew that he was staring, but he just couldn't look away. Possibly because the drummer could fall at any given second, after all he was absolutely hammered. Or maybe it was the fact that Roger's shirt was practically falling off, his chest bare and glistening with Sweat. His blonde hair was plastered to his face and John could only wonder if that's what he looked like duri-

"Are you John Deacon?"

Am unfamiliar female voice snapped him out of his daze. He glanced behind him to see a girl, with a smile on her face and an empty champagne glass in her hand. She obviously wasn't too drunk yet, her hair was still in a tight ponytail and her make-up wasn't smudged. She was fairly pretty, with curly brown hair and bright green eyes, her outfit was very revealing, and surely most guys here would've jumped at the chance to get her in bed, but John wasn't interested. 

"Yes, er- that would be me." He said shyly, a polite smile growing on his face. 

The girl perked up, and before he knew it she had a picture and marker in his face,"Can you sign this?" She asked, it wasn't meant to be rude, she was obviously just a huge fan, maybe the alcohol was ruining her sense of personal space. John took the picture and the marker, signing his name with a little smiley face under it. He handed the paper back to the girl, who eagerly took it. She giddlily ran away, most likely to show her friends. He chuckled a little to himself, shaking his head as she ran off.

John almost had a heart attack when a hand patted his shoulder.

"You get her number?"

A voice that was easily recognisable as Roger's asked. John spun around, meeting the older man's eyes. He shook his head, muttering a soft 'no' and glancing down at his feet. Roger still had his hand on John's shoulder, and it took him a second to realize that it was to keep the drummer from topling over.

He glanced up from the ground, looking at Roger again, this time his gaze actually stuck. The older man was wasted, and despite looking like he was about to collapse, he still had a stupid grin on his face. It made John's stomach twist. Even when the drummer was on the verge of passing out, he still managed to look angelic.

"Roger." John said, getting no reply. The music was too loud and Roger was too drunk. He patted the blonde's cheek to get his attention,"Hey, I think it's about time we leave." He said. Roger raised his eyebrows, standing up straight and shaking his head in defiance,"The party's just starting to get good!" He argued,"I still havent tried the cherry m- uh- mmm-" He hummed and stopped mid sentence, blinking a few times before his head drooped a little. Not good.

"Alright-" John wrapped his arm around the drummer's waist. Thankfully, Roger knew what the younger man was doing and complied, wrapping his arm around John's shoulder. They started towards the door, just making it outside before Roger yelled,"Wait!" and without any further warning, doubled over. He probably would've faceplanted if John hadn't caught him. 

Miraculously, nothing happened. There was a momentary pause, then Roger giggled a little, glancing up at John stupidly before looking away and giggling a bit more. John slapped his arm, which only made Roger laugh harder. The joke was short lived though, because not even 10 seconds later the blonde had thrown up for real, probably from laughing too hard. John was the one to laugh this time,"Bloody idiot." He muttered, patting Roger's back and helping him stand up straight. 

It was a matter of minutes until the limousine came, and John helped Roger into the back seat of the car, sliding in after him. They arrived at the hotel fairly quickly, getting out of the car. There was one news woman waiting at the entrance of the building, holding a mic out to the pair. Roger leaned (practacally fell) towards the mic, having just enough time to say,"Hell of a night we're gonna have." And jerked his thumb in John's direction before being dragged away. 

Once they got to the room, John helped Roger over to the bed, sitting the man down,"You're a pain in the arse you know that?" He said, to which Roger, horrifically replied, with a wink,"The girls like to tell me that too." He smirked, and John pursed his lips. He didn't want to deal with this right now. The bassist ignored it as much as he could.

Roger tended to be flirtly when he was drunk. John knew he wasn't special when it came to the compliments or snarky comments. Once, Roger had gotten so drunk he'd turned Brian around and made out with the man for a solid 4 seconds (True story). This honestly was nothing. 

John went to the bathroom, grabbing a damp towel. By the time he came back Roger had laid down, his eyelids were low and he looked like he was ready to pass out. John slid off Roger's shirt, which was being worn unbuttoned like a jacket, making it much easier for John to take off. He ignored the slurred,"Ohh Deaky you haven't even taken me on a date yet." That was mumbled by Roger multiple times as he undressed the drummer. 

John reached up, using the washcloth to wipe the sweat of Roger's forehead, he moved down to the drummer's collar, but before the cloth even made contact with the man's skin, a hand lightly grabbed his wrist. It wasn't aggressive, or even hard enough to keep John from moving his arm. When the younger man glanced up Roger had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. 

John set the cloth down, and Roger interwined their fingers, falling asleep in a matter of minutes, but John didn't want to pull his hand away. His heart was racing and he was sure he'd turned red as a cherry. Somehow that one simple gesture meant much more than it let on. He knew Roger wouldn't remember this in the morning. 

Eventually the bassist had to leave. He pulled the blanket over Roger, giving one last glance before heading to his own hotel room.


	2. Who Needs The Closet Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger have a little chat..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. Maybe this fic isn't 100% fluff. But it's not our angst I swear!

Roger woke up with a pounding ache in his head. He felt numb all over, but somehow sore at the same time. He didn't remember a thing from the night before, which really was probably for the best, he didn't want to know what sins he'd commited.

He sat up, groaning when he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes. Roger felt like he was going to be sick, this was a hell if a way ti wake up.The drummer stood, steadying himself before heading over to the bathroom. He cringed when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a ratty mess, sticking up in all different directions, and his normally tan skin was blanched and white, he looked like an angry ghost.

Roger turned on the tap, cupping water in his hands and splashing it onto his face in attempt to wake himself up a bit. It failed. As soon as the water made contact with his skin he felt his stomach twist. Roger inhaled sharply and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet bowl, he gagged a little but didn't actually throw up. What the hell did he drink last night? After a minute or two there was a knock on the door. Someone spoke and although the voice was muffled it was clearly Freddie. How did he get inti the room?

"Roger, dear, are you alright?" The singer asked,"I spoke to Deaky, he said you'd be pretty fu-"

"Yeah I'm fine." Roger interrupted, moving away from the toilet to lean against the wall. 'Fine' wasn't a total lie, hangovers were almost always like this, and he'd had worse in the past. The door handle turned and Freddie walked in. Roger could tell that the singer wanted to laugh at the scene before him, after all, John was right, Roger was pretty fucked up. Instead, Freddie just sighed, mumbling,"Oh dear.." Under his breath. The older man chuckled, shaking his head,"Ohh _dear_."

Roger groaned at Freddie,"Stop staring and help me up you arse." He demanded, extending a hand, which Freddie grabbed, pulling the drummer from the floor,"You smell like an old gym sock darling." Freddie commented, and Roger wanted to smack him. He was too nauseous to start a fight right now though.

"Where's John?" Roger asked, blowing the hair out of his eyes.

Freddie snickered," _Where's John?_ " He mimicked teasingly,"Brian must not even exist to you, the poor dear." Roger shot him a glare and Freddie sighed,"He's out getting tea with Brian, they should be back soon." He stated, patting Roger's shoulder. Sometimes Freddie could be annoying, but Roger himself was just the same, maybe even worse, he had quite a temper.

The drummer had never told Freddie about his crush, he didn't need to, the older man didn't need words to understand that Roger was falling, hard. He was glad that it was Freddie, and not Brian who figured it out first. Freddie Mercury, annoying as he could be, was someone who could be trusted with this sort of thing, as well as someone who would understand. Although Freddie would never deliberately give Roger's secret away, there was constant teasing and jokes. If Brian were to figure any of this out, he'd turn into a therapist, and though it was nice to talk about some things with the man, Roger's love life was not included.

Freddie left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Roger knew he was probably just outside, making a cup of coffee for the younger man and tea for himself, what a saint. Roger picked up his toothbrush,  putting some toothpaste on it, he almost hurled as soon as the brush passed his lips, but managed to scrub the gross flavour out of his mouth without having to throw up.

He opened the bathroom door and not even a second later a steamy mug of coffee was pushed into his hands,"It'll help wake you up." Freddie informed him, as if Roger couldn't figure that out on his own. He normally didn't like coffee all that much, especially when his stomach was about to turn inside out, but Freddie somehow managed to change that. He brung the cup to his lips and took a sip, plenty of milk, and a shit ton of sugar. _Perfect_.

Roger sat down on the bed, picking up the newspaper from the nightstand. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, Roger drinking his coffee and trying to get rid of his headache, while Freddie was pacing around the room with a pen and paper, humming a tune the drummer had never heard before, he was most likely writing a new song. Roger put down his mug, rhythmically tapping his fingers on the mattress.

"Hey Fred?" He asked. Freddie glanced up quickly before jotting something down in the paper.

"Mm, what is it darling?" He asked, still writing.

"When did you know you were gay?"

Freddie stopped writing. He set down the pen and sighed,"Well... Ever since out tour in America." He said with no other explaination. There was a slight tinge of sadness- or possibly anxiousness to the singer's voice, which was unusual. Freddie was always so open about his sexuality, he would constantly flaunt the fact that he liked men, like he was proud of it. In this time though, it was hard to be proud of being gay. Roger knew that deep down Freddie wasn't quite comfortable with it, some things jist never quite settled right.

Roger knew that he himself was at the least bisexual. He didn't have as many relations with men though, mostly because he wasn't quite out to the media, or anyone quite yet. But Roger Taylor liked women. He loved their soft curves and girly laughs, and their glossy lips. But sometimes it seemed like the curves were too soft, their laughs were to girly, and of course, anyone could have glossy lips with enough lipstick.

"Why do you ask dear?"

"I think I might be." Roger admitted, looking up. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, and the drummer really wasn't. Their fans wouldnt care too much, what was one more gay person in Queen when Freddie fucking Mercury was their lead singer. That didn't explain why Roger felt like his insides were boiling and his eyes were stinging. He wondered if Freddie felt like this when he'd first told Mary. He secretly hoped that it wasn't just him, selfish as it sounded, he just wanted someone else to understand.

Freddie walked over, sitting down next to the drummer and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,"Roger... I knew you were gay from the moment I saw you wearing those horrible flower print booty shorts and drunkenly singing Elvis in the club." Freddie said, managing to keeo a sincere tone and a straight face. Roger paused, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"You're a bitch you know that?" The blonde said, looking up at Freddie, who, starting to laugh managed,"Yes, I know that." A few minutes later the pair were both practically crying from laughter.

John and Brian got back not long after. They were utterly confused by the scene before them, but after a short exchange of words all four of the band members were on the floor laughing.


	3. Oh Goodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger calls John into his room at 2 in the morning with some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should've mentioned at some point that the year is somewhere around now. And the balcony door is the traditional sliding glass because I didn't have anywhere to really specify that either. I hope it's good I'm too impatient to actually check more than once.

_"You like him, don't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Roger. You like him."_

Brian had been blatant about it. He'd asked on the elevator ride back to the hotel room. John didn't give him a straight answer. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit it to himself yet.

_"It's Roger, what's not to like?"_

_"John.."_

They'd gone into Roger's room, mostly because they heard laughter. Freddie had tried to explain what the fuss was, but the hysterics were contagious and soon the four were all laughing. After a couple minutes they had calmed down. Roger had flopped back down onto the bed, brushing the hair out of his face, and briefly, the blonde's eyes met John's. They were bright and blue, and in the moment he had come to the realization that Brian was right. John did like Roger. He loved him.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Sunday, February 6, 1:53 am

  
Froger🥁: Ohh Deeaaakyy

Deacon🎸: Rog no, it's 2 in the morning

Froger🥁: Ya and the sky is blue now come here

John set down his phone, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't have one peacful sleep without Freddie, Roger or Brian waking him up. He sat for a few more minutes, maybe if he just ignored it Roger would leave him alone. Unfortunately that was not the case, and his phone buzzed again. John groaned, not even bothering to read the text before he got up. He put on a T-shirt and shuffled over to Roger's room across the hall.

The door was slightly cracked so John nudged it open. Roger was standing out in the balcony, his arms resting in the railing. Of course, a glass of wine was in his hand, but it was still almost full. The bassist made his way over to the balcony. Roger insisted when they reserved the rooms that he had one with a balcony, there were none. The poor lady working at the counter had to listen to Brian and Roger arguing over whether it actually mattered or not. In the end maybe it did.

"So, what is so important you woke me up at two in the morning?" John asked, pulling over one of the chairs.

"I was bored. Freddie's probably off having sex and Brian is either ignoring me or his phone is off." The drummer said with a shrug. They were quiet for a minute or two, listening to the sounds of the city below, before John spoke again,"Why are you drinking wine this late at night? You dont even like wine." He remarked, and that was true, Roger was never a wine person, he said it was an over-expensive drink for "bitchy old people" and "alcoholic people in denial", whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Roger shrugged in response to that as well,"It was the easiest bottle to open." He muttered, and John huffed, shaking his head a bit. Roger and his drinks. The drummer shuffled his feet a little, he looked a bit uncomfortable.

John had noticed he seemed a bit off ever since they came back from tea earlier. He'd been meaning to ask about it, but never had the chance, guess now was as good a time as any,"You alright?" He questioned,"You've seemed a little out of it today-" John barely had time to finish before Roger spoke again.

"Did I tell you I'm gay?"

John's breath caught in his throat.  Roger had said it so calmly, like it was nothing, but his expression suggested otherwise. John's train of thought had officially left the rails, there were so many things going through his mind. Roger Taylor, liking men? Sure, they had all had their flings before...Brian and Freddie would get frisky with eachother from time to time, but in the end, everyone but Mercury stuck with women. Even Roger. Or so he thought.

John's silence must have been disconcerting, because Roger frowned,"Sorry.. I should've told you another time." He turned to go back inside, but John stood, grabbing the drummer's sleeve,"Roger, you know.. you know I don't mind, right?" He asked. Roger sighed, glancing back at John, the man obviously didn't want to explain what was going on inside his head, so John didn't push.

"Look, Freddie already knows, he's uh-" Roger chuckled a bit, and John immediately relaxed, letting go of the man's sleeve,"He's known for a bit.. don't ask him about it please- it's embarrassing the way he tells it." He pleaded, obviously the blonde wasn't being too serious, Freddie tended to over exagerate things. John scratched his head.

"Is eh- is this about those floral print booty shorts you wore to that pub a while back..?" John asked, grinning a little. Roger groaned, rolling his eyes,"I still have those y'know..." He mumbled under his breath. John pursed his lips, taking in a deep breath. He stiffled a giggle, covering his mouth in a failed attempt to not laugh.

"You- you still have the- sorry _what_?" John stuttered, he thought that Freddie had burned those at a stake, literally. The singer thought they were hideous, but John thought they looked good. He _almost_ mentioned how hot the drummer looked in them, but decided that one confession was probably enough for the night.

The direction of the conversation had changed so quickly John almost forgot what Roger had just told him. He really didn't want to make a big deal out of it, he knew that Roger wasn't one for very solemn conversations, and neither was he honestly, but one question was burning in the back of his mind.

"Is there.. y'know.. you got your eye on anyone in particular?" He asked, immediately wishing he could take it back. It wasn't necessarily a bad question, but once the words left his mouth he realized that he was kind of putting Roger on the spot. Thankfully, the drummer didn't seem to mind too much, and shrugged with a small smile,"Yeah, actually." He said, glancing down,"He's nice but I dont think he's into me." Roger muttered through a sigh. John nodded, mouthing an,"Ah."

Roger stayed quiwt for a moment before he opened the door to the room, walking inside, John followed suit, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't say that he wasn't a little disappointed to hear Roger liked someone other than himself, but the bassist couldn't really do anything about it, so there was no point trying.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay Johny." Roger announced, and he did a few seconds later, hard too. There was a soft-sounding thump followed by a muffled, _"Ah fuck!_ _"_ As the blonde man belly flopped onto the bed, he probably landed wrong. John chuckled quietly,"Don't hurt yourself Rog." To which he simply got a grunt. The bassist shook his head,"Night." He opened the door to leave the room, Roger gave some muffled version of a good night just before John closed the door.


	4. No Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets drunk and let's something slip that he wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've been way too busy! The end might be a bit messy because I wrote this at 4 in the morning but I hope it's good enough, enjoy!

The band was currently leaving yet another party. It was pretty late, but there were still a couple of reporters, which Brian had waved off like flies. Freddie and Roger were trashed, (what else was new) but Brian and John had barely even touched the alcohol. The guitarist had tried to stop the other two from drinking so much, but they were out of control.

Brian had manage to fit into the back if the car with Roger between him and John. Freddie got the front, as usual. Roger had his arm around the guitarist, and was poking him in the cheek, giggling drunkenly every time Brian tried to push his hand away. Eventually John tapped the drummer's shoulder, shaking his head like a disapproving mother.

"Oh, you're no fun." Roger muttered, flopping back into his seat.

"I'm plenty of fun Roger, you're just drunk." Deaky said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Brian and a glare from Roger. Freddie turned around in his seat to face them, a cheeky smile on his face,"You two fight like an old married couple." He said, vaguely gesturing to Roger and John.

"Oh shut it Fred, you and Brian are worse and you _know_ it." Roger remarked, lazily jabbing a finger at the man. Freddie was about to snap back at him but Brian interrupted before it got worse.

"We're at the hotel." He announced, opening the car door and stepping out. Roger got out next, he was obviously too drunk to walk properly, so Brian slid an arm around the drummers waist. Sometimes Roger could be a real pain. The shorter man whined in protest, trying to shove Brian away.

"I can walk by myself." He argued.

"No you can't." Brian muttered.

John and Freddie were already inside, probably because Freddie wasn't as drunk as the drummer was, and was actually capable of walking. Though Roger denied it, everyone knew he couldn't handle his alcohol, probably because he weighed around 10 pounds. But they managed to make it into the building without much trouble.

Once the two had gotten to the elevators, Brian let Roger go. The drummer leaned against the hand rails to steady himself. The man looked like he was about to hurl, and Brian silently prayed that it would not happen in the elevator. Luckily the doors opened soon, allowing Roger to stumble out with Brian at his heel.  
They walked to Rogers room, Brian looking expectantly over at the drummer.

"Do you have your key card?" The brunette asked. Roger nodded, humming a little, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a credit card. Brian sighed.

"Rog that's a credit card." He said. Count on Roger to lose his room key within a day of being at the hotel. Roger stared at the card for a second.

"Huh.. guess so." He said, almost dropping the card as he slid it back into his pocket. Brian shook his head, grabbing the drummer and leading him towards his own room. The brunette pulled out his own key card, unlocking the door.

"We'll have to get you another key tomorrow." He explained. Roger nodded, but he obviously didn't register a single word Brian had said. The guitarist led Roger over to the bed, sitting him down.

Brian hated having to baby Roger just as much as Roger hated being babied. But when the man was drunk he actued like a two year old. He was pretty sure that without himself or Deaky around that the blonde would've ended up in the hospital with Freddie at his side.

Roger didn't say a word, just lied down and closed his eyes. Brian pulled the blanket over him and the drummer made a small groan that loosely translated to, _'_ _Nice, thanks.'_ Brian nodded and made his way around to the other side of the bed, laying in top of the covers. He grabbed his book from the nightstand and opened it to the page he'd folded.  
He had read about five pages, and assumed Roger was asleep until the drummer mumbled a few words.

"Y'know Deaky?" He asked, not even opening his eyes. Brian closed his book, glancing over at the other man.

"Yes I know Deaky." The guitarist replied, and Roger nodded, as if that explained what he was trying to say. The was a moment where Brian thought Roger was going to finish his thought, but the man stayed silent,"What about him Rog?" Brian asked, hoping he'd get more than just a nod for a reply.

"He's nice.." Roger mumbled.

_What?_

"Yes I suppose he is." Brian replied, begining to open his book back up. Roger rolled over to face the guitarist, who looked back at him, raising his eyebrows. Brian closed his book again, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Yes?" He asked, and Roger squinted a bit.

"You think he's into me?" The drummer asked, he sounded hopeful, and Brian immediately knew what the question really meant.

" _Deaky_?" Brian asked, a bit dumbfounded. He hoped Roger was not implying what Brian thought he was, not because it was wrong, just because the band could not handle another homosexual drama queen. But Roger nodded calmly, rolling onto his back. Brian thought about it for a moment, the two did seem pretty close, and Freddie was constantly making jokes about Roger fancying guys, the guitarist always assumed the man was just kidding. Honestly, Brian wasn't sure how he didn't catch it before.

He thought back to the conversation he and John had a few days ago, back in the elevator. The bassist had dodged his question,' _You like him don't you?'_ Which wasn't unusual for the man, but he'd been giving Brian weird looks all week.

"Maybe." He said, opening his book up once more. He didn't even have to look over to know that Roger's jaw had dropped at his answer. The man was probably expecting a little more surprise is Brian's response, it almost made him laugh a little. The brunette really didn't care all that much, nothing had changed, Roger was still Roger, just now he wouldn't have so many girls around. It'd be quieter, really.

There was an awkward silence, and Brian turned to look at Roger again, he was staring at the blankets, his eyelids were drooping. The guitarist couldn't quite read his expression, but it was mostly 'drunk'.

"Were you expecting a different answer? If you want me to act surprised I can." Brian said, Roger didn't say anything, he just pursed his lips.

"Then why are you surprised?"

No reply.

"Rog, let's talk about this in the morning hm?" Brian suggested.

Again, no reply. Roger's sudden silence was a bit concerning, but if the man wasnt already moody enough while sober, he surely was while drunk. Brian hummed a little, putting his book down and sliding underneath the covers. He turned the lamp off, leaving the room dark, a few seconds later he heard Roger shifting into a more comfortable sleeping position, a few seconds more and the two were both asleep.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

The next morning Brian had woken up late. Roger was already out of bed. The guitarist thought that he'd gotten a new key and gone back to his room. That was until the blonde came waltzing out of his bathroom using _his_ toothbrush. That was disgusting. The drummer waved a little at Brian, nodding his head as if to say,' _Oh hey what's up?"_ Brian simply groaned in reply, rubbing his eyes. Roger went back into the bathroom, Brian heard the tap running, then the drummer came back out, this time without his toothbrush.

"Morning sleeping beauty." The drummer said, grinning a little. By the looks of it, he had probably been awake for a while, considering the man wasn't hunched over the toilet throwing up. But he also seemed to have forgotten about last night's chat. Of course. Maybe he was just avoiding the subject.

"Morning.." Brian said. He glanced over at the clock. _11:32._ Damn. Practically half the day was gone already. He watched Roger, the man had a new outfit on, meaning he _had_ noticed his key was missing, and gotten a new one.

"Have you talked to Deaky yet?" Brian asked. The drummer nodded, sitting down on the bed, he pulled out his phone, opening one of the games he had downloaded.

"Yeah, I saw him in the hallway after I visited the front desk, why?"

"No I mean..." _Dammit May_ ,"I just thought that.."

"That...?" Roger questioned, not looking up from his phone.

Brian bit his lip, inhaling. He contemplated just putting it off and never mentioning it again, but Roger had the right to know what he'd confessed,"Look, I know you like him." He said. That surely got the blonde's attention. He shut his phone off, eyes shooting up to meet Brian's. He looked calm but there was obviously some unease.

"Freddie told you didn't he?" Roger asked,"I told him not to, that son of a b-"

"Roger _you_ told me." Brian cut him off. The younger man stopped, shutting his mouth. Brian couldn't understand why Roger didn't want him to know. The man already knew he wouldn't care. You're gay, cool, whatever. Apparently Roger didn't seem to think so, or at least that's what it seemed like.

"I didn't mean to tell you." The drummer mumbled.

"Why? I've known you for as long as I can remember. You'd think you would've told me f-"

"That's exactly why I _didn't_ tell you Brian!" Roger exclaimed, throwing his hands up,"And you were _not_ supposed to know about Deaky!" He practically yelled. Brian shifted positions to face Roger.

"Look, I don't get what the fuss is! So what if you're gay, it's not a big deal!" Wrong answer. Roger scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you joking?" He asked, laughing dryly,"Man...you really are an idiot sometimes.." Brian could see the drummer's eyes tearing up.

"I- What do you want me to say-"

"You know what? Just forget it. Forget it! You don't understand." Roger stood up. He grabbed his phone and stormed out if the room, leaving Brian utterly confused. The door hadn't closed apparently because Freddie soon poked his head in, giving Brian a sympathetic look,"Dear... Do I even want to know?" The singer asked, and Brian exhaled, falling back into his pillow with a thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brian has no clue what the hell is happening. Roger is pmsing while having a gay crisis. Maybe we'll find out why he's upset in the next chapter ;)


	5. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger have a little conversation and John ends up with the surprise of his life at half past twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, the next one might be a bit shorter and it will be the last in this fic. So enjoy!

Freddie knew from the moment Roger came storming out of Brian's room, that one, or both if them had royally fucked up. Roger, from what he'd caught a glimpse of, looked more hurt than angry, and poor Brian was just confused. He'd peeked into the guitarist's room, and the man threw his hands up in exasperation, shooting Freddie a look that said,'He's gone mad!' 

The singer had cringed and shut the door, contemplating whether this problem was worth his time or not. In the end he'd decided that not interfering would cause more of a problem than the current one. The singer headed over to Roger's room. He had to know what the two were quarreling over this time. 

The brunette knocked on the door. There was no reply for a minute, but Freddie knocked again,"Roger, darling, I'm knocking. You should really answer. It's rude." He said teasingly, the door opened up shortly after, an annoyed looking drummer standing in the doorway. Freddie pursed his lips, making a sympathetic face. 

"Oh dear, what were you two on about this time?" He asked, to which the blonde rolled his eyes. 

"None if your business Fred." Roger muttered, about to close the door. The singer stopped him, huffing as he pushed his way into the room. 

"Oh Roger, have you met me? Everything is my business. Now explain." Freddie demanded sitting down on the bed. Roger reluctantly followed, laying down besides him. 

"I got drunk-" The drummer started.

"Oh yes love, I know." Freddie interrupted, a small smirk on his face. Roger sighed, raising his eyebrows as if to say,'Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"I got drunk, and spilled the beans to Brian last night." He said before making a random hand gesture,"Apparently. I don't even remember it." He added, and Freddie cocked his head, not really seeing what the huge problem was. He knew what it was like to be out to someone you didn't necesarilly want to be out to, but Brian, that angel, could really give two shits. That was pretty obvious. So there was something the drummer was leaving out. 

Freddie stayed silent for a minute, mostly for the dramatic effect, but also because he had to think carefully about his next words. The singer may have been a bit quick tempered himself, but a few wrong words to Roger and suddenly you'd find your television being launched through a window. When he looked back at the drummer, the man was biting his cheek. Freddie placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The brunette started to speak,"Roger, dear, whatever it is you know I wont-" Freddie was definitely not expecting the next few words that came out of Roger's mouth. 

"I'm in love with deaky!" Roger exclaimed, it took him a second to realise what he'd said, but his eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth. Freddie, had known about this for a while, Roger was not the least bit subtle, he tried to act surprised though, 

"Oh my.." He mumbled, shaking his head,"Meddows, you are an idiot." And Roger nodded in agreement, hand still over his mouth in shock. Roger glanced up at the singer, he seemed just as surprised as Freddie, which was kind of hilarious in all honesty. The man didn't happen to seem upset though. 

"Why did you not want Brian to know, darling?" Freddie asked,"You're obviously not mad that I know."

Roger sighed,"I've just known him for so long and.. it might change our relationship too much.." He practically whispered the end. Freddie scoffed, hitting the drummers shoulder lightly. 

"Pft- That's why you're mad?  Dear, if I got mad over petty stuff like that none of us would still be-"

"No- I'm not mad I'm.. worried, maybe? If I accidentally said something to Deaky I'm sure that'd be the end of our relationship." The blonde muttered. That made Freddie laugh pretty hard. It seemed like the last eight years they'd spent together amounted to nothing. Roger was glaring daggers at him when he'd finally stopped giggling. 

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny Fred!" He snapped, and the singer wiped a tear out if his eye. 

"Oh darling it's hilarious! You'd think with how long you've known John you'd have caught on by now." He said trying to catch his breath. Roger, the poor dear, was utterly oblivious. It was pitiful,"You two are hopeless! Deaky's been lusting after you since the day he layed eyes in you, love." The expression Roger made was priceless, Freddie wished he had a camera to capture it. 

The singer stood, patting Roger's shoulders, he turned to leave the room, looking back before closing the door,"And dear, I think you owe Brian an apology. The poor man's probably worrying his pretty little ass right now." He said, catching a glimpse of Roger's knitted eyebrows before he shut the door. 

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

John had definitely missed a lot. He'd heard a some yelling from the room over, which was obviously Roger and Brian, then a door slammed shut. After about fifteen minutes Freddie had come knocking, wearing a smug grin. He'd grabbed John's face, gave him a big kiss and told him he was in for a hell if a surprise, before you walking away. The whole conversation as short and vague, and it left John standing in the doorway wondering what the hell had just happened. Freddie was right, he surely was in for one hell of a surprise, at around midnight to be exact. 

There was a knock on his door, and thankfully the bassist hadn't been sleeping, or he'd have been pissed. He stood up, feeling throught the darkness of the room for his robe. He switched on the hallway light before opening the door.

There were so many different people that it could've been this time of night, ranging from batshit crazy fans to Freddie with a spontaneous new song idea. He was shocked to see a slightly tipsy Roger standing on the other side. The drummer was normally out partying at this time, or at some girls house. 

But Roger obviously wasn't here for no reason. Deaky barely had time to open the door fully before Roger forced his way into the room. In two seconds flat the bassist found himself pressed against the back of the door, lips interlocked with the drummer's. It had all happened so quickly, and despite how shaken he was, he didn't push the blonde away, instead they stayed like that for a minute or twi, until their teeth clashed together. 

John pulled his face away from Rogers, face red with exertion, or maybe he was blushing, he was too dazed to figure it out. The taste of liqour lingered on his tongue, and was silently praying that this wasn't just a dream. The shorter man had his hands entangled in John's hair, and was biting his lip. 

"What was that for?" The brunette asked breathily, almost a whisper. Roger shook his head, a cheeky grin growing on his face,"I just felt like it.." There was a moment where John stared into the other mans eyes, they were half closed but even in the dim light the bassist could see those bright blue eyes staring back at him. The moment was short lived though, and soon the two were frantically pulling eachother's shirts off, praying to god that Freddie and Brian wouldn't hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it took so long. The next one will be the last, sadly. But I'm already starting another story. I think the next story I'll wrote will have some supernatural elements in it, if you have any ideas just comment them.
> 
> In case any of you couldn't tell, Roger and Deaky totally fucked, I just dont write smut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to write one just read it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit short, and the end is a little abrupt but it's fluffy as hell. It took me so long because ei wrote like a paragraph a day. But here it is.

John woke up later than he usually did. The sun was up and shining directly into his eyes, and judging by it's position it was almost noon. He yawned a bit, stretching his arms. He was not expecting his hand to come back down into a messy pile of blonde hair on the pillow next to him. The bassist almost screamed. It took him a minute to realize that the person was not some blonde chick he'd met, it was in fact Roger. Why the hell was Roger in his... _oh._

Suddenly all of last night came rushing back to him, and John found himself hopelessly staring at the drummer in bed beside him. Soon his gaze was met with a pair of sleepy blue eyes. Roger knitted his eyebrows at John and wiped the sleep from his eyes. It took the man a second, but he began to grin wildly, scooting to sit upright.

"You're the first bloke I've ever woken up to before y'know that?" Roger exclaimed through a yawn. Deaky found that incredibly hard to believe, he was almost sure he'd seen Roger ushering men out of his room on multiple occasions, or maybe they were just real buff women. The smaller man leaned over, wrapping both arms around John's bare shoulders.

He realized that he and Roger were just in their underwear, and he felt himself blushing like a madman. He had apparently zoned out, because Roger looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright?" He asked, pecking a casual kiss on his cheek. Woah. The man's hair, despite being a mess, was glowing golden in the morning light, and his features were defined, especially those _lips_. Now John was never much of a romantic, but he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Roger's face and planting a very prolonged kiss on his lips. The blonde laughed after a moment, his breath on John's chin.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, leaning into John's body. The bassist shifted positions a little to make himself more comfortable. His arm was around Roger, who's head was nested in the crook of his neck. He'd always imagined that the positions would be switched, but this was perfect the way it was.

"Is this what you and Brian were arguing over yesterday?" The brunette asked, and Roger nodded, chucking a little.

"Yeah.. I may or may not have told him the news while I was drunk." He said quietly, a teasing tone in his voice. John laughed a little, looking over at Roger with a grin on his face.

"Heh. Freddie knocked on my door after your argument and gave me a big kiss. He er- he told me I was in for a surprise, acting like I'd just got married and all." He said, chuckling as Roger faked an offended expression.

"He did what?" The drummer gasped over-dramatically, putting a hand if his chest. Deaky smiled, leaning his head back with a sigh. "Should we go see if Bri and Fred are awake yet?" the bassist asked, glancing over at the other man. Roger nodded, muttering a ' _yeah'_ and stretching his arms. The two got dressed and headed out of the hotel room, heading to Freddie's.

John knocked, the door didn't open but he heard a faint _"S_ _hit!"_ Come from behind it. The voice belonged to Brian. The brunette glanced over at Roger, and the man just raised an eyebrow knowingly. There was a click  from the door and it soon opened. Standing in front of them was a half dressed, disheveled singer, and a red-faced guitarist, who's hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Roger gaped, and Deaky held in a laugh. The blonde pointed before cracking up.

"You- you were- _ha!_ " He couldn't seem to finish the sentence, but the message was clear. He was still laughing even as Freddie smacked his shoulder.

"We were not!" The singer exclaimed, but he was obviously lying. Roger got over his fit if giggles and pushed hi way into the room, dragging John along with him. "It's alright mate, we were to." The drummer said, jabbing a thumb back at John. The man could felt his face heat up as both of their bandmates raised an eyebrow. They weren't looking at him though, they were looking at Roger, who shrugged, casually putting an arm around the bassists shoulder.

Brian sighed in relief, combing his finger's through his hair,"I knew it. " He said, subtly aiming the sentence at John, who smiled sheepishly. The guitarist laughed a little,"I'm glad you've finally figured it out we were starting to get annoyed with all the tention." He said jokingly, and Roger scoffed.

"Oh, and like you two were any better? You guys totally had it for eachother back in smile. It wasn't till last year that you guys finally hopped on eachothers dicks." The drummer chaffed, which earned a snicker from Freddie. Brian just rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence before John spoke up.

"Dont we have an interview in half an hour?" He asked. Freddie gasped loudly, rushing off into the bathroom, rambling something about his hair. The three of them chuckled. Brian scratched his head.

"Im going to go get ready as well, you two have fun." He said, leaving the hotel room. Roger looked over to John, and the bassist could feel the man's breath on his cheek, it made him shudder. The feeling soon left though, as the blonde slid his arm from around Deaky's shoulders,"We should probably go as well, don't want to keep them waiting." He said, heading towards the door. John rushed after him.

"Wait, Roger-" He put a hand on the man's should, spinning him around. The two kissed. It was quick, but meaningful nonetheless. He felt Roger wrap his arms around his waist, and the bassist mumbled a barely audible," _I love you."_ The blonde had started to say it back, but the moment was interrupted by a familiarly loud voice behind him.

"Oh can I have a kiss as well darlings?" He asked, a wide grin in his face. John's blushed deepened,but he laughed. Roger smirked at the singer,"You'll have to ask Brian." He teased, all three of them laughed at that. The drummer opened the door, pulling John out into the hallway.

"I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian was totally giving Freddie a blowjob in case you were wondering.


End file.
